trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Beast
A House that resembles a zoo; a home of every creature, both real and mythical. Steve Irwin and Zak Saturday try their best to keep the house in order. The Beast Taming Trio The Three Guards of the House of Beasts. Steve Irwin - Keeper of Beasts Red XIII - God of Wise Beasts Zak Saturday - God of Cryptids MammalsCategory:Houses Greater Gods Hachiko - God of Good Dogs Heracles - God-King of Horses King Kong - God of Gorillas Sun Wukong - The Monkey God Xerneas - God of Marvelous Deer Intermediate Gods Antasma - God of Monstrous Bats Caesar - God of Apes and Protagonists That Lead Their People Princesses Celestia and Luna - Goddesses of Winged Unicorns (a.k.a. Alicorns) Chibiterasu - God of Puppies, Son of Okami Amaterasu Fox McCloud - God of Foxes and Space Dogfights Koku-Oh - Awesome God of Horses Kurama (Naruto) - God of Kitsune Pikachu - God of Wild Mythical Creatures Po - God of Pandas Lesser Gods Baine Bloodhoof - God of Minotaurs Bambi - God of Woodland Creatures Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah - Goddess of Beastesses Bashmaster - God of Evil Bears Batty Koda - God of Bats and Victim of Science (no relation to the Goddamned Bats) Cat - God of Cool Cats Cerberus - Celestial Guard Dog Crash Bandicoot - God of Marsupials and Seldom Seen Species Eevee - God of Unstable DNA Grey Wolf Sif - God of Giant Canines Jake the Dog - God of Big Friendly Dogs Jerry Mouse - God of Mice Oswald The Lucky Rabbit - God of Explosive Breeding Creatures Pumbaa - God of Suids Rabbit of Caerbannog - God of Little, Lethal Creatures Simba - God of Lions Wolf O'Donnell - God of Savage and Noble Wolves Demigods Bela - Goddess of Loyal Steeds Ecco - God of Heroic Dolphins Greebo - God of Mean Cats Quasideities Pooh - God of Friendly Bears Rabbit - God of Rabbits Reptiles Greater Gods Bahamut - God of Dragons Bowser - God of Evil Reptilians and Princess-Kidnapping Dragons Godzilla - God of Kaiju King Ghidorah - God of Multi-Headed Beasts Sobek - God of Crocodiles Intermediate Gods Ninja Turtles - Gods of Turtles Spyro - God of Unconventional Dragons Tyranitar - Divine Representation of Those Who Emulate Godzilla Lesser Gods Kingdra - God of Seahorses That Are Dragons Riptor and Talon - Gods of Raptors Sharptooth - God of Stock Dinosaurs Tyrantrum - God of T. Rexes Demigods Yoshi - God of Friendly Mount Creatures Birds Greater Gods Daffy Duck - God of Crazy Ducks Yveltal - God of Powerful Birds Intermediate Gods Lord Shen - God of Cruel Birds Lesser Gods Gilda - Goddess of Griffons Demigods Madagascar Penguins - Gods of Penguins and Misplaced Wildlife Insect Intermediate Gods Beelzebub - The Lord of the Flies Volcarona - God of Creatures That Contradict Themselves Lesser Gods Agitha - Goddess of Bug-Fanatics Terraformars - Gods of Creepy Cockroaches Tommyrod - God of Bugs and Hive Stomachs Demigods Arachne - God-Mother of Spiders Quasideities Durant - The God-like Colony of Ants Giant Intelligent Friendly Talking Spiders - Gods of Oversized Spiders Swarm - God of BEES Other Overdeities/Greater Gods Arceus - The Most Powerful Pokémon Great A'Tuin - God(dess?) of Landmass-bearing Sea Creatures Leto Atreides II - God of Prescience, Memory, Religious Manipulation, Sand Worms, and Long-Term Planning Lord Helix - God of Reborn Fossilized Creatures and Patron of Anarchy As Chaos The Tyranids - The Horde of Alien Locusts ZeedMillenniummon - The Most Powerful Digimon Intermediate Gods Kraken - God of Cephalopods Moby Dick - God of Whales Ungoliant - Goddess of Abominations in Animals' Image Lesser Gods Bruce - God of Sharks Greninja - God of Batracians Inori Yamabuki/Cure Pine - Goddess of Animal Speak Reuniclus - God of Mega-Microbes Ricotta Elmar - Goddess of Animals That Look Incredibly Human Sakaki - Goddess of Cat Lovers Viral - God of Beast Folk Demigods/Quasideities Blooper - God of Squids Catachan Devil - Death World Incarnate Pikmin - Tiny Gods of Plant-Animal Hybrids, The Army with Strength in Numbers Iwashiro Tesshou - God of Kindly Veterinarians Wig-Wigs - The Swarm Unstoppable